Currently in the industry, a common RF connector, such as one that was disclosed in US Patent Publication No. US2011/0275243, generally includes a grounding terminal and a signal terminal. The grounding terminal comprises an annular body. The annular body is formed by curling and has a seam. Each of two sides of the seam respectively extends to form a grounding pin at a position spaced apart from the seam by a certain distance. The signal terminal has a base. The base has one end provided with a soldering portion and the other end extending upwards to form a contact portion in the center of the annular body. The base is located below the annular body and overlaps a projection of the seam, and the base is disposed between the two grounding pins and coplanar with the grounding pins.
Since the base is located right below the seam, a sufficient clearance needs to be provided between a bottom edge of the annular body and the base in order to prevent contact of the bottom edge of the annular body with the base. The clearance also provides sufficient plastic for wrapping the seam by insert molding, so as to prevent cracking of the seam during insertion of a mating connector or under an external force.
However, as electronic products are currently developing towards light, thin and small structures, it is inevitable that the overall height of the connector needs to be reduced accordingly. Therefore, the thickness of the insulating body will be reduced, and the clearance between the bottom edge of the annular body and the base will be reduced, so that the annular body is very likely to contact the signal terminal, causing short circuit. In addition, the thickness of plastic for wrapping the seam is also reduced, such that cracking or deformation of the seam easily occurs during insertion of a mating connector or under an external force.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.